In the Hotel Lobby
by missingthepoint
Summary: NaruHina. The world she succumbs to is filled with sin. Every man she has met has the same gleam in his eye. That is until she met a clumsy, but sweet blonde. Will he be able to save her? To make her a better person. rating may go up.


**Hotel Lobby. I do not own Naruto or its characters, you know this. I do not own Utada Hikaru's Hotel Lobby as well, nothing. All I own is the damn plot. **

**It starts off short but in the end I plan for it to be long. It was hard trying to come up with a naruhina fic that I would enjoy doing. At first I was gonna do a high school one, but here was hikki with Hotel Lobby on her English album, pretty good. **

**I would appreciate advice, seriously! I don't like writing short fics, they insult me. And I will try to make it the best that I possibly can. Any review will be appreciated, so here is the first chapter of Hotel Lobby. 

* * *

**

"You have one"?

Her clear eyes looked up above her, "Here".

She handed him a cigarette in which he took casually. They sat on a furnished love seat in the hotel; people coming in and out. It was wrong for her to do this, very wrong. But no matter how hard she tried to quit, to better herself it went in vain. The thought of leaving the whole damn town usually popped in her head, but it seemed to difficult for her to manage. To unpack and start a whole new life, it frightened her.

"So how are we gonna do this," smoke exited his cold lips.

"However you want to," her soft reply, "it doesn't matter to me".

"How long you've been doing this"?

She furrowed her brows, "I-I don't know".

Her male companion's facial features remained indifferent and he shrugged. Getting off the couch, he reached his hand out to her. Here eyes that were once locked on the floor were now looking at his cold dark black eyes, they frightened her. Carefully reaching her pale hand up to his, he clapped with abnormally calm. 

"Come on lets get this done".

The question was stuck in her head. So many people around them, surrounding her. Each person having their own personal appointment, not caring about her. No wonder she felt so alone. He led her to the check in station. 

So many people.

All had their own business.

He turned to her and nodded. Taking her hand once again leading her to wherever he wanted to go. At times she just wanted to run away from it all and breathe. Then again there was no point in it and she desired to stay. The thoughts of the people who knew her no longer applied and she rejected them all. 

"How long have been meeting girls like me"?

"About ten years now, I'm 26".

"Oh".

They entered the elevator together, the regular music playing while they went to their floor. He had dark nearly bluish hair, and dark eyes. They could have possibly been gray, but she really didn't consider it. He was wearing fine clothes as well. He was wearing a black leather jacket with black jeans. His shoes appeared to made of snake skin, and his shirt was black as well. There was a large symbol on the front, but it was in a different language so it didn't matter.

"We haven't officially introduce ourselves," he took another puff, "I'm Sasuke".

"My name is Hinata," she stared at him blankly.

For a moment their eyes locked. His dark, nearly gray with her clear close to white eyes. The elevator began to feel much smaller than it actual was. His cigarette was at the bud, he dropped it to the floor. His foot stepping on it, their eyes still together.

Sasuke started to move closer to her. A strong arm grabbing onto her waist, pulling her slender body closer to him. On instinct her soft hands touched his shirt, her fingers trailing his muscles. Sasuke's lips were inches from her own, her body pushing towards him until...

"Excuse me"?

The two turned towards the doorway of the elevator. A young woman who possibly worked at the hotel stood in the center, her face crimson. The pair stared blankly at the girl, and before the young woman could respond Sasuke had already pulled Hinata out of the elevator and was making his way to their suite.

He opened the door quickly, and pushed her onto the bed. This is what she wanted and at the same time didn't want. Her body quivered, her lips trembling. She didn't want to live for this but she did all the same. Sasuke's eyes traveled her form, scanning every visible part of skin on her body. Her skirt that revealed much skin and the tank top that she found easy to wear assisted him.

"Are you sure that you do not know how long you've been doing this"? His voice seductive and raspy, enjoying the object that lied before him.

Her eyes remained distant and the same. Her soon to be naked form lying in front of a man that she had recently met. 

"Yes, I do not recall".

"No matter, the present will be on your mind".

Those were the last word she heard of home before the lights were turned off. Her doubts and fears being washed away. Her mind was focused on one thing and one thing only. Satisfying the man before her, giving him the pleasure that he paid for. In return she will receive full payment in pleasure as well. 

She knew it was wrong. It was terribly wrong. As always she ended up going back to the hotel lobby. Waiting for her customers and to serve them in the most sinful way. 

* * *

Custom to her daily schedule, Hinata walked home. It was at least three o' clock in the morning, the sky still darkened. When she had awoken the bed was empty, Sasuke no where to be found. She went to the head desk and they were already checked out. Konoha was acceptedly lively at night; however, it was hard to find a taxi at the hour.

Further from the city was the rural areas. She walked alone on the dirt trails that farmers and others used. Years of use didn't do much to the trail and she was able to find her home fairly easily. Her eyes wandered into the meadow. Nothing special about it. Hinata could remember at times when she was younger, she and her younger sister would play often in the meadow. It was a surreal experience and often they would just lie in the soft grass chewing on a straw.

"All the lights are off," she told herself, "Father must be sleeping now".

Their security guards were off for the night, making access to her large estate much simpler. For many years Hinata had wondered what was the use for the guards. It wasn't as if the family was attacked by any rivals of the sort. Hinata made it safely to her bedroom floor and opened it as carefully as she could. Taking the front door route was too risky and she feared what her father would say (or say) if he caught her.

"You're later than usual," her sister scolded her, "he must have been good".

Hinata had made it to her bedroom that she shared with her younger sister in record time. Unfortunately, her sister wasn't fool.

"Hanabi, you worry too much," she replied calmly, "I'm fine".

"No you're not, you're sick and one day Father is going to catch you".

"Doesn't he already know, he just hasn't acted on it yet".

Hanabi lied in her bed on her side of the room and glared at her older sister. Yes, their father knew. Yes, their father had not acted upon it. No, it did not mean that he was not going to. Hinata knew that better than anyone else, and she also was aware of how angry their father could get.

"Hinata," Hanabi said in a soft tone, "he'll understand you know this".

"Hanabi, I'm fine, please go to bed". She traded in her "night" wear for her night wear and was wearing her pajamas with frogs on it. She could still feel Hanabi's hard gaze on her, and in her best attempts tried to ignore it. To her dismay Hanabi's words still found their way to her beneath her warm bed sheets. Would her father understand? Unlikely. She answered her own question.

"He would never understand," she told herself, "he isn't the one to understand".

Sooner than expected Hinata's eyes closed and was succumbed to darkness.

The world she forced herself to live in was sick. A sick world that she wasn't even born into. Sadly, circumstances were not so kind. In Konoha, the Setsuka Hoetl was the most magnificent hotel in the whole Fire country. There she would be waiting in the hotel lobby, for no particular reason. And then some random guy would pop up and sparks would fly.

The next they easily die.

"I meet them in the hotel lobby," she murmured softly, "in the hotel lobby".

Early morning was only so glim to her it was annoying. Her warm bed could not keep the cold away from her and the empty shell that had been forming since long ago.

**

* * *

**

The thought of Hinata as a whore. I am so wrong! Don't try to kill me. This is only the beginning and Naruto isn't even it yet. The title should explain much or the song itself. If I get at least 10 reviews for the first chapter I will think harder on my next chapter and put more detail in it. Which I am aware that I am lacking.

**Just a thought that popped in my head ya know. Thanks again for reading and reviewing.**


End file.
